marvel_cinematic_universe_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Adora Valt
|gender = Female |age = |DOB = |DOD = 2018 (resurrected by the Xandarian World Mind in 2023; Original Timeline) 2014 (resurrected by the Xandarian World Mind; Non-Thanos Timeline) 2012 (resurrected by Loki Laufeyson; Loki Timeline) |clearance = |IDno = |title = |affiliation = |movie = *''Guardians of the Galaxy'' *''Avengers: Endgame'' *''Fantastic Force'' |oneshot = |tv series = |web series = |game = |comic = |actor = Nicole Alexandra Shipley |voice actor = |status = Alive (Original Timeline) Alive (Non-Thanos Timeline) Alive (Loki Timeline) }}Adora Valt was the Queen of Xandar and is married to Tanak Valt. She enjoyed meeting the Watcher Informant, who told her great stories of his time visiting planets, such as Earth. She was present at the time when Ronan the Accuser launched an attack on Xandar and made preparations for evacuation. She was killed when Thanos Rex decimated the planet to claim the Power Stone after being successful in safely evacuating civilians, but was later resurrected along with all the other inhabitants, including members of the Nova Corps, through cloning when Richard Rider used Garthan Saal's power to reboot the Xandarian World Mind a few years later after the Infinity War and the Snap Thanos had caused. Biography (Original Timeline) Infinity War Decimation of Xandar Snap Battle of Earth Rebuilding the Nova Empire Biography (Non-Thanos Timeline) Decimation of Xandar After Thanos and his Black Order went to the future and were all decimated by Stark, Adora was on Xandar finished listening to another story from the Watcher Informant before he departed back to Earth. She witnessed the arrival of Ronan the Accuser, who claimed the Power Stone led his army of Sakaarans and separatist Kree to lay waste on the planet. She was among the inhabitants killed in Xandar's destruction, but was successful in buying enough time for many surviving civilians to flee and take refuge on New Xandar. Personality As the ruling Queen of Xandar, Adora cares deeply for the planet's inhabitants and makes sure that law and order remains in balance. Near the end of the war between the Kree and the Nova Eempire, Adora was open to agree for peace negotiations with the Kree Empire in order to end the war. She would often take her time off from work, and had been fond and interested in listening to the Watcher Informant's stories about the planet Earth. When Ronan the Accuser attacked the planet, Adora quickly ordered an evacuation and wanted to be the last to leave once everyone was safely evacuated. She even did the exact same thing when Thanos and his forces invaded the planet to claim the Power Stone. Relationships Family *Tanak Valt - Husband Allies *Watcher Informant *Nova Empire **Nova Corps *Guardians of the Galaxy **Zak Del / Pale Rider **Eros Fox / Starfox **Kallark Lal-Ke / Red Gladiator **Nebula **Gamora Zen Whoberi Ben Titan **Yondu Udonta *Avengers **Steven Grant Rogers / Captain America **Anthony Edward Stark / Iron Man **Natalia Alianovna Romanova / Black Widow **Thor **Sam Wilson / Falcon **Clint Barton / Hawkeye **Wanda Maximoff / Scarlet Witch **Pietro Django Maximoff / Quicksilver **Kubark Lal-Ke / Subguardian Gladiator *Shi'ar Empire **Praetorians ***Xenith Enemies *Ronan the Accuser *Black Order **Thanos Rex - Killer **Ebony Maw **Geatar **Cull Obsidian **Thanos Rex † (Non-Thanos Timeline) **Ebony Maw † (Non-Thanos Timeline) **Levia Vast † (Non-Thanos Timeline) **Geatar † (Non-Thanos Timeline) **Cull Obsidian (Non-Thanos Timeline) External Links * Category:Females Category:Nova Corps Leaders Category:Reality-732 Characters Category:Reality-734 Characters Category:Reality-199999 Characters Category:Resurrected Characters - Loki Timeline Category:Resurrected Characters - Non-Thanos Timeline Category:Resurrected Characters - Original Timeline Category:Unknown Status - Ultron Timeline Category:Valt Family Category:Xandarians